Prenatal depression is associated with numerous, deleterious maternal and child health outcomes. Pregnant women have expressed a need for help in identifying and treating their depressive symptoms. Healthcare providers play a significant role in managing (i.e. identifying and treating/referring to care) prenatal depression as they are often the sole exposure to mental health resources for women. However, many providers may not be meeting these recommendations. Identifying women who are exhibiting depressive symptomatology and providing guidance based on evidence-based practices and/or utilizing linkages to mental health specialists are all integral to providing optimal patient-centered care. The proposed study will conduct a pilot, randomized-controlled trial to test the preliminary effects of an online training with a diverse group of providers on the management (i.e. identification, and treatment/referral) of prenatal depression. The specific aims of the study are to 1) conduct a pilot, randomized controlled trial to test the effects of an online training on providers? attitudes, knowledge, and confidence in managing (i.e. identify and treat/refer) prenatal depression; and 2) determine the preliminary effect of the online training on managing prenatal depression to ascertain estimates of effect sizes for prenatal depression management for a future, larger trial.